moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Denise Cloyd
Denise Cloyd is a supporting character in the sixth season of The Walking Dead. She was a bright young woman who had aspirations of becoming a doctor before the apocalypse, though her anxiety issues prevented her from pursuing such a career. However, she would become the resident surgeon of Alexandria post-apocalypse. She was portrayed by Merritt Wever. History Before the zombie outbreak, Denise lived in Ohio and had a twin brother called Dennis. She had wanted to become a surgeon, but she suffered severe anxiety which prevented her from pursuing this ambition, so she changed her field of study to psychiatry. When the apocalypse occurred, Denise lost her brother. At some point, Denise became a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. She initially kept to herself largely due to her anxiety and never went outside the walls. After Rick Grimes and his group arrived in Alexandria, Rick would execute dangerous resident Pete Anderson after he had killed Deanna Monroe's husband Reg. Pete had been the community's only doctor, and after his death Denise was the only one qualified to take his place. As time went on, Denise would learn more of what she needed to do to be a competent surgeon, with residents such as Tara Chambler helping her to overcome her anxiety. Denise and Tara would even form a romantic relationship during this time. When Alexandria was under threat from a colossal horde of zombies, Denise had been approached by Morgan Jones who let her in on a secret: he had a prisoner being held in a cell called Owen who had previously led a violent band of scavengers called the Wolves in attacking Alexandria, murdering several residents. Owen was suffering from an infection and needed antibiotics which Denise administered, but Owen would manage to escape captivity and took Denise hostage. Owen's escape was impeded due to the zombie horde entering Alexandria via a collapsed section of the wall and he was bitten by a zombie whilst trying to run for an exit. However, he also saved Denise's life rather than sacrificing her to the horde, signifying that he did have some redeeming qualities. Denise tried to get Owen to the infirmary in order to amputate his wounded arm, but Owen got shot by Carol Peletier. After the people of Alexandria managed to exterminate the walker presence within the walls, Denise was able to treat Carl Grimes, who had lost his right eye after being shot by Ron Anderson. Months later, Denise joins Daryl Dixon and Rosita Espinosa on a scavenging run for medical supplies. Though she has little to no experience doing runs, she proves she is able to hold herself together in such dangerous situations and even kills a zombie in order to obtain a cooler full of soda cans. Death In the episode "Twice as Far", Denise, Daryl and Rosita are heading home after obtaining a large amount of medicine from a pharmacy. After Denise kills a zombie in a car in order to grab a cooler box full of soda, Daryl berates her for taking such an unnecessary risk. Denise goes off on a tirade saying that she was trying to overcome her fears and that she wanted Daryl and Rosita to join her because she looked up to them and they could keep her safe. She suddenly stops mid-rant when she is struck by a crossbow bolt that goes through the back of her head and sticks out of her eye socket. She manages to utter a few more words of her rant before collapsing dead to the ground. Denise's killer was the Saviour known as Dwight whom Daryl had encountered previously in the episode "Always Accountable". During that encounter, Dwight had stolen Daryl's crossbow and it was this weapon he used to kill Denise. However, Denise's death was an accident as Dwight was actually aiming for Daryl. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:The Walking Dead Category:Innocent Victims Category:Murder Victims Category:Accidental Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:Unexpected Deaths Category:Death by Shooting